When The Lake Was Blue
by Reddawnofthekoolkids
Summary: *There was no chance she would go at least a paw deep. This water was filthy with the stench, and color of warrior blood.* Dawnscar is the deputy of Shadowclan when all chaos brakes loose between the clans. Her apprentice, Aspenpaw, has almost never seen the lake in its full glory and is waiting for her time to come. (Rated T for um, blood, violence...)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Starry cats surrounded a large pool of water that sparkled under the moonlight. Two cats seemed to stick out of the group leading two sides.

"We can't keep going on like this, letting our clans suffer." Hissed a russet she-cat. "The leaders are going insane!"

Murmurs of the cats around her followed. The she-cat's ear twitched waiting for a response. Her amber eyes burned into the pelt of the tom across from her.

"Robinstar, there is nothing we can do." The tom's voice rumbled. His dark fur bristling with annoyance. He had known the she-cat since they were warriors, growing up to be leaders together.

A yelp of surprise came from a group of cats sitting on the edge of the starry trees. "Actually, there is." A new cat had arrived, a calico. "All we need to do is get rid of them." Her curled tail was held high.

"Get rid of who?" Robinstar glared at the calico.

"The leaders." The calico shrugged. Yowls of protest rung in the clearing. Yet, the she-cat's smug expression didn't falter as she moved closer to the pool.

Robinstar glanced at the dark-furred tom. This cat was not a cat to mess with. The she-cat had been Wind Clan's medicine cat for many seasons, but she had an ego that was built from it.

"Morningsun, doing that would mean confusion for every clan. All the cats will be affected." He narrowed his eyes at the former medicine cat.

Almost all cats agreed, some shouting insults at the Windclan cat.

"She has a point." Robinstar flicked her ears again. "What if we, bringing them away from the clans, and teach them somehow."

"It will still lead to chaos." The tom sighed with lost hope, his tail twitching in irritation.

"What else will you do Stormstar? What can you do?" Morningsun purred slyly.

He hesitated. "Robinstar, do you think this is wise?" The russet she-cat looked out among the other cats of Starclan.

"The only way of knowing is by trying it." She replied quietly, suddenly uncertain of her choice.

Stormstar took a deep breath, then looked up, "Cats of Starclan, do you agree with what Morningsun is proposing?"

* * *

**I just patched up this prologue, and I've already started on the first chapter. _This one's gonna be interesting. _I've switched up the clans a bit, but I'm too lazy to finish it.**

**Have a wonderful day! -Red**

* * *

**Shadowclan**

**Leader :** Berrystar - ginger tabby tom, green eyes (father of Rosekit and Harekit)

**Deputy :** Dawnscar - pale cream she-cat, light blue eyes and a long scar from her muzzle, down to her hind leg. **Apprentice**, Aspenpaw

**Medicine cat :** Spiderleaf - brown and black tabby tom, amber eyes **Apprentice**, Dustpaw

**Warriors**

Mothshadow - yellow-russet tabby tom, green eyes

Mudfall - brown she-cat, blue eyes

Flamewind - orange tabby tom, amber eyes (father of Briarkit and

Whitekit)

Larkwing - tan speckle tom, amber eyes **Apprentice**, Brightpaw

Smokesong - white she-cat with amber eyes and grey paws

Blossomspark - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Badgerstorm - dark grey tom, with a white stripe down his back, green eyes

Owlpelt - tan tabby tom, copper eyes

Brindlewater - grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens**

Sagestream - off white she-cat, light blue eyes (mother of Briarkit and Whitekit)

Deerspirit - pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes (mother of Rosekit and Harekit)

**Apprentices**

Aspenpaw - ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Brightpaw - ginger tom, blue eyes

Dustpaw - grey tabby tom, amber eyes

**Queens**

Sagestream - off white she-cat, light blue eyes (mother of Briarkit and Whitekit)

Deerspirit - pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes (mother of Rosekit and Harekit)

**Kits**

Briarkit - cream tabby she-cat, light blue eyes

Whitekit - white tom, green eyes

Rosekit - ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Harekit - tan tom, amber eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader** : Marshstar - motted brown tom, amber eyes

**Deputy** : Blizzardfeather - light grey she-cat, blue eyes

**Medicine cat :** Silverriver - silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader** : Hazelstar - dark ginger tom, dark amber eyes

**Deputy :** Firebird - russet tom with tan markings, amber eyes

**Medicine cat :** Tigertail - tan she-cat with a russet tail, amber eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader** : Jaggedstar - grey tabby tom with a scarred muzzle, blue eyes

**Deputy** : Darksky - dark gray she-cat, green eyes

**Medicine cat :** Greenear - black she-cat with grey ears, green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A pale cream-colored cat sat on pebbles by a lake. It lapped at her paws, but it was no chance she would go at least a paw deep.

This water was filthy with the stench, and color of warrior blood. No cat could stop the endless bloodshed that reeked the ground. All that happened nowadays was border skirmishes that injured every cat.

The she-cat sighed, heaving herself up. _Our lives here would be easier if it wasn't for Thunderclan. _All of the fights, battles, skirmishes had been caused by them. Jaggedstar had been twisted into a blood-thirsty murderer.

She shook herself out of her rant. The kits need to be apprenticed soon.

Darkstar had been putting it off from the arguments she had had with Dawnscar.

"We can't wait forever!" Dawnscar had hissed. "They should have become apprentices a moon ago!" Darkstar had always had the same answer.

"_I can't." I _have to protect _Shadowclan's _borders, _Shadowclan's _prey. Warriors can't do that with annoying little apprentices following them around everywhere!"

"I'll do it myself then." Dawnscar had stormed off to the shore to clear her thoughts. Now that she was here, all she could do was stare into the blood-filled lake and try to clear her thoughts.

Dawnscar sighed and turned to leave when she heard a rustle in the bush in front of her. She tasted Windclan scent. Dawnscar squinted at the bush.

"You know Tigertail, you don't have to hide from me when you're crossing." Dawnscar sat down, This is going to be a while.

A tan she-cat gingerly stepped out of the bush. "I'm sorry, I just get so-"

"Scared?" Spiderleaf, a brown and black tabby leaped out of pine, startling Dawnscar. "Sorry Dawnscar, I had planned to meet with the other medicine cats here at Halfmoon. We need to discuss something." He sat down calmly.

Dawnscar blinked, still startled, "Well, sorry to get in your fur. I needed to clear my head." She flicked her tail and turned to leave.

"Wait, you can stay."

Dawnscar looked back at Spiderleaf.

"I asked for deputies too."

Dawnscar tilted her head, "Then wouldn't they-"

A russet tom slid out of the bush behind Tigertail. He held his head high, "I thought you'd recognize my scent."

"Surprised I didn't." a silver tabby she-cat slid from the shadowy pines, scowling at the tom. A light grey she-cat followed her.

"Silverriver! Don't talk to our allies like that." The she-cat hissed.

"Why should Firebird care? His ego is higher is than Marshstar's" The silver tabby glared at her companion. Firebird turned to look at Spiderleaf, ignoring to Silverriver.

"Thank you for coming," Spiderleaf sighed, "It seems that-"

"We're here!" A dark-gray she-cat sprinted breathlessly out from a bramble, a black she-cat shook her pelt off as she followed.

"Where's Wingfoot?" Spiderleaf narrowed his eyes at the she-cat.

"Died from an infection in his paw, he stepped on a thick thorn and didn't tell me. It was too late when he did." The black cat quickly cleaned her pelt. "Darksky was named deputy last night."

The dark grey she-cat suddenly seemed embarrassed and licked her chest fur.

Dawnscar took in a sharp breath of air, and turned to Spiderleaf, "How did you know I would be here on the right day, at the right time?"

Spiderleaf snorted, "I just watched the more and more depressed you looked when you watched the kits. I knew would talk to Berrystar today from how you looked before I left, and I knew he would difficult and you would want to try to clear your mind. You always come here to clear your mind because this is where-"

"I get it!" Dawnscar's pelt started to prickle.

Cats shuffled their paws for a few moments when Firebird finally spoke up. "So, why did you call us here?"

Spiderleaf stood, "Great question." He leaped onto a low hanging branch to watch all 7 cats. "At Halfmoon, I watched a meeting of Starclan."

"And?" Firebird lashed his tail.

"They were arguing about what should happen to the leaders. One side stated they should stop them, and the other wanted to do nothing."

"What happened?" Greenear narrowed her eyes at him.

"I awoke before I could find out anything." Spiderleaf lowered his eyes in shame.

"So why call us here?" Silverriver sighed.

"I want us to prepare." He looked up at them

* * *

**Shadowclan**

**Leader :** Berrystar - ginger tabby tom, green eyes (father of Rosekit and Harekit)

**Deputy :** Dawnscar - pale cream she-cat, light blue eyes and a long scar from her muzzle, down to her hind leg. **Apprentice**, Aspenpaw

**Medicine cat :** Spiderleaf - brown and black tabby tom, amber eyes **Apprentice**, Dustpaw

**Warriors**

Mothshadow - yellow-russet tabby tom, green eyes

Mudfall - brown she-cat, blue eyes

Flamewind - orange tabby tom, amber eyes (father of Briarkit and

Whitekit)

Larkwing - tan speckle tom, amber eyes **Apprentice**, Brightpaw

Smokesong - white she-cat with amber eyes and grey paws

Blossomspark - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Badgerstorm - dark grey tom, with a white stripe down his back, green eyes

Owlpelt - tan tabby tom, copper eyes

Brindlewater - grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens**

Sagestream - off white she-cat, light blue eyes (mother of Briarkit and Whitekit)

Deerspirit - pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes (mother of Rosekit and Harekit)

**Apprentices**

Aspenpaw - ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Brightpaw - ginger tom, blue eyes

Dustpaw - grey tabby tom, amber eyes

**Queens**

Sagestream - off white she-cat, light blue eyes (mother of Briarkit and Whitekit)

Deerspirit - pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes (mother of Rosekit and Harekit)

**Kits**

Briarkit - cream tabby she-cat, light blue eyes

Whitekit - white tom, green eyes

Rosekit - ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Harekit - tan tom, amber eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader** : Marshstar - motted brown tom, amber eyes

**Deputy** : Blizzardfeather - light grey she-cat, blue eyes

**Medicine cat :** Silverriver - silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader** : Hazelstar - dark ginger tom, dark amber eyes

**Deputy :** Firebird - russet tom with tan markings, amber eyes

**Medicine cat :** Tigertail - tan she-cat with a russet tail, amber eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader** : Jaggedstar - grey tabby tom with a scarred muzzle, blue eyes

**Deputy** : Darksky - dark gray she-cat, green eyes

**Medicine cat :** Greenear - black she-cat with grey ears, green eyes


End file.
